


Annie, are you okay?

by MissPurplePanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Introspection, Murder
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPurplePanda/pseuds/MissPurplePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>«Liberami Nicole! Non è divertente!»<br/>È seria ed arrabbiata e continua a dibattersi, non posso non scoppiare a ridere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie, are you okay?

La sento urlare, è passata un'ora circa da quando l'ho portata di sotto e probabilmente si è svegliata. Poso sul mobiletto accanto a me il libro che sto leggendo e scendo in quella stanza che è un incrocio tra un bunker ed una vecchia prigione.

«Sei sveglia.»

Asserisco camminando sino di fronte a lei ed appoggiandomi al muro con la schiena. Lei è lì legata alla sedia, l'avere un padre marinaio mi è servito alla fine, e mi guarda con gli occhi nocciola spalancati.

«Ni-cole...»

Dice come se si trattasse di una qualche strana parola inventata, io annuisco e le mie labbra si schiudono in una sorriso ironico.

«Ti ricordi addirittura il mio nome!»

Con ironia mi fingo commossa e mi stacco dal muro.

«Liberami Nicole! Non è divertente!»

È seria ed arrabbiata e continua a dibattersi, non posso non scoppiare a ridere.

«Oh questo lo dici tu.»

Le do le spalle e raggiungo una porta in legno massiccio, dove al centro, ad altezza d'uomo, c'è una grata espansa più del dovuto.

«Ti piace? L'ho fatta costruire apposta per te, almeno possiamo vederci meglio.»

Dopo aver spalancato quella porta mi avvicino a lei e trascino la sedia, con lei legata, sino all'entrata della cella. Con il coltellino svizzero che mi porto sempre dietro taglio le corde che la legano per poi spingerla nella stanza spoglia e chiudere a chiave dietro di lei.

«Com'è tardi!»

Esclamo guardando il mio orologio da polso: sono le 16 e devo tenere una lezione al campus tra poco.

«A stasera Annie.»

Faccio l'occhiolino alla mia prigioniera e salgo le scale per andare a prepararmi.  
\----------------------------  
Suonano il campanello ed io mi affretto ad aprire. Di fronte a me un uomo dalla pelle scura e gli zigomo sporgenti in tenuta da poliziotto mi sorride.

«Lei è Miss Martin?»

Annuisco ricambiando il sorriso dell'uomo.

«Vorrei farle alcune domande riguardo Annie Mendez. Posso entrare?»

Mi faccio da parte e lo invito nel mio salotto.

«Sa, è sparita da qualche giorno ed il marito è molto preoccupato...»

«Oh, quale disgrazia!»

Con eccessiva drammaticità mi porto una mano alla bocca fingendo stupore. Il poliziotto non sembra averlo notato e torna a parlare guardandosi attorno.

«Quindi... Lei quando l'ha vista l'ultima volta?»

«Ad una cena di ex-alunni tre giorni fa.»

«E non sa dove possa trovarsi ora?»

C'è qualcosa che vuole dire, ma non osa. Non capisco il perché, e ciò mi rende nervosa.

«Io e Miss Mendez non siamo che conoscenti, quindi non saprei dirle...»

Mantengo la calma in attesa che parli.

«Se non erro eravate molto amiche prima che suo marito la lasciasse per lei. Così ci ha riferito il signor McCall.»  
Eccola. Ecco la frase che voleva dire. Mi porto le mani dietro la schiena e me le torturo nervosamente, ma mentre dentro sono un fiume in piena fuori fingo calma.

«Le amicizie iniziano e finiscono, signore. E nonostante il rancore che posso portarle non potete accusarmi di nulla. Io non so nulla di lei. Ed ora, se permette, vorrei che uscisse di casa mia poiché ho degli affari da sbrigare.»

Calma, ma decisa. Gli faccio strada sino alla porta e lo osservo salire in auto ed andarsene.

\-----------

È sera, mi decido e scendo le scale. Entrando nella stanza la sento singhiozzare dentro la sua cella. Piange. Non fa altro che piangere da quattro giorni, inizia divenire insopportabile quel piagnucolare e lamentarsi.

«Perché?»

La sento mormorare, poi la sento muoversi ed avvicinarsi alla grata della porta.

«PERCHÉ?»

Questa volta urla e mi fissa.

«PERCHÉ MI FAI QUESTO NICOLE?»

Lo chiede tra i singhiozzi e come se non sapesse davvero il motivo. Mi volto a guardarla: è un po' dimagrita e non sembra più una diva di Hollywood.

«Perché mi annoio»

Faccio spallucce e mi avvicino con una calma esasperante.

«PERCHÉ? PERCHÉ MI FAI QUESTO?! NOI ERAVAMO AMICHE!»

In un raptus mi avvicino alla grata con gli occhi socchiusi e lei indietreggia inciampando.

«Prova a pensarci Anne, anzi, signora McCall. Prova a pensarci.»

«Per Robert? Per un uomo?»

È scandalizzata ed io scuoto la testa rassegnata: proprio non capisce. Non avrei mai fatto questo per un semplice uomo, io ed Anne eravamo amiche sin dalla culla ed era lei aveva buttato al vento ventisei anni di amicizia per un uomo. Per il MIO uomo. Mio marito. Con tutte le donne con cui avrebbe potuto tradirmi si era scelto proprio lei. E la puttanella c'era stata! Avevo giurato che mi sarei vendicata ed ora lo stavo facendo, sorrisi e tornai al piano superiore indifferente alle urla della mia prigioniera.

\-----------------------

Apro il frigo alla ricerca di qualche alcolico, ma con scarsi risultati, e per questo decido di andare a fare la spesa: mi vesto per uscire, mi trucco e prendo la borsa. Esco di casa. Ad aspettarmi c'è un'armata di poliziotti che mi fissano con i fucili puntati. Una donna, presumo della scientifica, mi punta una pistola contro da molto vicino e pronuncia una di quelle frasi che spesso si sentono nei film:

«Mani in alto e non ti muovere!»

Alzo le mani e sorrido quando un gruppo di uomini entra nella mia casa pronti a recuperare Annie. Andate, andate pure a prenderla. L'acre odore di morte e cadavere ancora impregna le mie narici da quando, quella mattina, ho scoperto il corpo della mia "amica" in un angolo della cella.   
Mi lascio ammanettare ed entro nell'auto-civetta, senza ascoltare veramente i miei diritti che mi vengono elencati. Sul mio volto il solito sorriso.

\----------------------

«Nicole Martin: lei è imputata per il rapimento e l'omicidio di Annie Mendez. Come si dichiara?»

Quella stupida domanda appena pronunciata dal giudice in tribunale mi fa sorridere. Accavallo le gambe sotto la scrivania e rispondo.

«Colpevole.»

**Author's Note:**

> *Angolo di L*  
> Ad ispirarmi è stata la puntata di ieri di Renegade LoL u.u bah spero piaccia   
> Grazie a chi legge e anche a chi recensisce.  
> Vi amo unicorni!  
> ~MissL


End file.
